1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to conduits for carrying a fluid from one location to another.
2. Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in that light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Myriad types of conduits have been developed for carrying fluids from one location to another. Specialized conduits are available for moderating a pressure drop that is incurred by passing a fluid through a conduit. Despite these developments, there is a continuing need for improved conduits configured for enabling a fluid to be carried from one location to another.